1. Field of the Invention
This is a board game comprised of the game board for use by all players and a point board for each player for all players to visually see the progress of each player towards winning the game. The game board provides a way of earning additional points with which to acquire pegs. A player has to earn twenty points, whether by forming words or by moving around the game board in a clockwise manner. Then, after the player earns the twenty points, the player may begin using the point board. A player has the option of rolling the dice to move the player's game piece around the game board, or to roll one die and pick the number of lettered squares as indicated on the dice. When each section on the point board is filled, the player proceeds with the player's game piece to the associated level on the game board. When section one on the point board is completed or filled, the player immediately proceeds with the player's game piece to the level one square designating the starting point on level one of the game board at which point the turn is concluded. Sections two and three are played in the same manner. The player can move around the board on the highest numbered level earned or any previous levels by entering the desired level at the starting square labeled with the level number. A player cannot, however, jump a level but must move to the next numbered level during regular play and move around the level until reaching the square designated as the next subsequent level. The final section cannot be played until sections one, two, and three are filled. Only one word, of any length, can be formed at each turn when filling the final section. Words are formed for points, and pegs to fill sections one, two, three and finally the final section on the point board to win the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of games involving the creating of words, where some do not allow for the player to have many, if any, alternate choices for the way in which to make a play. Some rely on a method for scoring where a player is responsible for writing down various information throughout the game in order to keep track of the score. In this event, it is difficult for other players to easily observe the other players' score and their progress in the game. The present invention sees to overcome these problems and provide players with the opportunity to play a challenging and entertaining game, easily observe the other players' progress towards winning the game, and play a game that they may potentially benefit from through educational enrichment due to the ongoing process of forming words and the opportunity to strategize.